


On The Night We Met

by LadyDGn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Pre-Crystal Tokyo, SSREVMB 2019, Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2019, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDGn/pseuds/LadyDGn
Summary: Set in the Silver Millennium. Venus gets her first real glimpse of the tragedy of war. After the bitter Civil War on Jupiter finally ends, Nephrite of Terra finally gets to meet the Amazonian Princess of his dreams.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Senshi/Shitennou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to my wonderful artist JupiterLor. The art is stunning! And I am so glad I got to author the fic to go along with it. I'm excited that I can finally post it for all to see.  
Second, a big thank you to my beta Zellie for having to get through my unedited work. I appreciate all your help and suggestions!  
Last but not least, a huge thank you to all our wonderful mods. Without them this bang would not be possible! I'm always amazed at their dedication and the time they commit.

War smells of copper and ash. Of soot, brimstone, and death. These smells he had grown accustomed to, however, he couldn’t help but notice the unusual foreign fragrance that hung about the air. It was thick, nearly stifling.  _ Ozone _ . 

He crossed the battlefield with haste. His mind foggy, heart racing. It was almost like a dream. He could see his extremities moving, his mouth managed words, his eyes wrinkled with each spark of blinding light in the distance. But he felt controlled, merely someone’s marionette. He doubted it could be explained so easily. 

Power had corrupted them all. His brothers, himself. The stars had long since abandoned him. They had shouted on deaf ears for what felt like an eternity about the evil clouding his mind and poisoning his heart. Betrayal they had whispered. It had become their incessant song. He often thought they spoke of the Moon or its Princess. Perhaps even its Queen or the very Silver Millennium Alliance. As he summited a small hill of the Moon, grey dust kicking up around his once shiny boots, he knew then the stars meaning of betrayal. It was him.

He saw her then, coursing with power that he could only dream of possessing. The very power that had led them down this path of ruin. Her and her elements dancing together in such trained harmony. Hundreds of his most skilled soldiers obliterated with a single screaming bolt of her magnificent lightning. He locked eyes with her. Deeply troubled emeralds, filled with hurt, disdain and blood lust. She fought now like himself, with reckless abandon. Their purpose in this life was gone. Their charges no longer on this plane of existence. 

How had it come to this?

He tossed down his battle ax. She was skilled in all manner of weaponry, thus the life and upbringing of a Jovian Princess, but always confessed to preferring the pureness of hand to hand combat. Feeling your opponent, he distinctly remembered her saying. Neither of them was leaving this forsaken satellite alive, they would each be sure of that. 

As he approached her, a feeling of dread quelled in his gut. He tried mightily to suppress it, falling to his knees in sheer agony. Images of happier times tore through his brain like the very lightning that she wielded. Managing to look up, his eyes met hers once again. He remembered then when his fascination began. A cold bitter night in the now fallen Kingdom of Elysian. 

...

Feral. He remembered Zoisite describing what the Jovians must be like. The Silver Alliance considered them to be no more evolved than themselves. This, of course, sparked his curiosity. Any Kingdom that the Almighty Alliance compared to Terra must be a community of decent folk. 

The Shitennou gathered around the small fireplace in their Master’s room. Five large identical chairs sprawled across the floor, the musk of smoke and fruity bitterness of brandy filling the air as Zoisite continued to weave his story. 

Jovians were wild and ambitious. A stark contrast to the seriousness of the Outer Realm and the strictness and formalities of the Inner Kingdom. Perhaps that is why the Jovians never quite fit in. An outer planet but Inner Senshi, he had come to learn. Jupiter the Kingdom was much like their Patron god; carefree but wise, merciful, just, unpredictable and unbelievably protective. They were a planet of Free Women and Men. Its citizens had more liberties than all of the other kingdoms. The Jovian royals held no fancy banquets, nor elaborate dances or balls. They required no sworn military service of their citizens but had a standing army dwarfing the other Kingdoms. Their culture had been diverse and prosperous. That is why Zoisite had said, the Jovian Empire thrived independently for so long. They needed no other planet or kingdom or system to survive. They could, however, decimate and colonize any of the other realms with sheer numbers alone if a ruler ever decided it to be so. This is why the planets feared Jove and it’s Free Horde. It was only when forced to join the Silver Alliance that the now Millenia long civil war erupted. 

“They say that -” Zoisite took a long drag from his cigar, kicking back further into his oversized armchair. “-the Princess of Jupiter fights alongside the Jovian Military.”

“Why, by Gaia, would a woman of such standing be forced to lead an army of men?” Jadeite questioned standing to pour himself another glass of brandy.

“Forced?” Zoisite chuckled. “It’s certainly volunteer. And their most elite fighting force is a group of  _ women _ .” 

Nephrite raised his eyebrow. “And how pray tell, do you know such things?” He couldn’t help but take the bait and inquire.

“I am to assume this information from  _ they, _ is on behalf of a certain Mercurian Princess?” Kunzite sighed and raised a silver eyebrow as Zoisite’s face began to glow red.

“Why yes, we talk about many things and many Kingdoms. We know little of the other realms beyond on our own.” Zoisite wrinkled his face in displeasure. “If you don’t wish to hear then I won’t bore you with any more details.” Finishing his cigar he began to stand.

Nephrite fussed at himself for this subject even piquing his interest in the least, but it had and by Gaia he wanted to know more about these warrior women and in particular their veracious leader. He was the last person on Terra to give two shits about anything related to the Silver Alliance but for tonight his curiosity won out. “Alright Zoi, settle down. I for one am intrigued. Perhaps they are like the fabled Amazons and are in need of a strapping young Stud to breed with.” Nephrite chortled only half kidding.

Zoisite rolled his eyes but carried on. 

“Ana, I mean Princess Mercury says they know little of the origins of the Millenia long war that is still waging. That is why the Princess of Jupiter has yet to join them.”

“My condolences to the Jovian people. If it is one thing we Terrans know it is war and its barbaric ramifications.” Kunzite tipped his glass slightly to the sky in gesture.

“Perhaps she’ll join her sister in arms one day and you can see about taming the feral Amazonian Princess, Neph.” Jadeite chuckled in the corner, standing from his chair. “I bid you all goodnight.”

“Gaia keep over you during your watch.” Zoisite gave Jadeite a pat on the shoulder. Jadeite paused lingering by Nephrite. 

“Sweet Jovian dreams.” He laughed as he pulled on his heavy fur cloak. 

“Ya Abhlóir, off with you.” Nephrite grumbled motioning his fellow Shitennou away. His mind continued to race, unable to stop thinking about possibly half clad monstrous women wielding weaponry of all manner. He had never wanted to visit a Lunar teleportation pad so badly in all of his winters. Nephrite resigned to having himself another glass of brandy.

“There are  _ sixty seven  _ if you were the least bit curious. Sixty seven women in their legion.” Zoisite couldn’t help but divulge that small bit of information, giving Nephrite a wink as he too retired for the evening. 

Nephrite only groaned, judging by the unrelenting ache in his loins it was going to be a long cold lonely night.

…

Nephrite stumbled with tears pricking at his eyes. Jadeite was gone, engulfed with Mars on a now scorched piece of rock. Zoisite and Mercury were the first to fall, he could see the shimmering icy pillars in the distance which were now their tomb. Only he and Kunzite remained. He could feel him close by, locked into a heated battle with the leader of Senshi. 

Had it been worth it? What had this sacrifice accomplished? They were Terran, they should have  _ known _ . Known that war was never the answer. War required pawns, they knew this. They would lead the uprising against the Moon with these new found powers. What had those powers cost? Their very souls. At the time it seemed worth it. They would save their Prince from the clutches of the Moon. Save their soulmates from the constant brainwash of the Alliance. They only needed power and Metallia required pawns, it seemed like a simple trade. The Shitennou played their part perfectly. Leading the charge, taking the palace. It had almost been easy. Then there was Endymion, their very reason for existence. Fighting alongside the Senshi to defend Princess Serenity. Nephrite had been stunned.  _ Their  _ Prince fighting _ their _ own people, the very soldiers that had sworn allegiance to him. The Lunar magic that hazed his mind must’ve been incredibly powerful, he remembered pondering before joining Kunzite to lead the final push to their Master.

They continued to slay through the gauntlet of Lunar soldiers. He was lost in the skirmish when an anguished cry followed by a helpless howl rocked him from his daze. He froze. His Prince was mortally wounded, his very essence now staining the rocky surface of the Moon. It was a blur after that moment. He was lost, uncontrollable. Nephrite observed the Senshi, furiously defending their Princess against Metallia’s Horde. They never saw their delicate charge grab the blade from the ground, never saw her raise it up in absolute sorrow. But he did and he did nothing. The young woman he had grown so fond of, had accompanied all over Terra, he saw what she was about to do and did nothing to stop her. Mars collapsed at the Princess’ side, Mercury was stunned into total silence. Venus hysterically clutched onto Serenity, trying futility to stop the blood from seeping onto her pristine white gown. Attempting even more desperately to keep her Senshi together. But his lover did not waver. All of the Senshi expressed their grief differently over the loss of their beloved Princess. Some wept, others rallied. With Jupiter it had awakened a beast and nothing would stop her from exacting as much vengeance as she could until her body would no longer allow itself to carry on. Martyrdom seemed the only way to quench the fire of defeat, the inability to protect her charge. 

Jupiter’s electrified fist met with Zoisite’s dainty face, he had the ill fortune of being the closest Shitennou in her proximity. In a different time, this would’ve brought about raucous laughter but not now and not here. He remembered little of the next several hours. An unyielding tempest, the likes the Moon had never experienced. A maelstrom of hellfire. Vortexes of ice. Blinding supernovas of light. All leading up to this moment. 

Jupiter and Nephrite had fought valiantly against one another. Trading blows, some unnecessarily. Neither attempting to truly end the other’s life. She had landed several damaging hits, the electricity coursing through him was worse than he had imagined. How had it come to this?

Jupiter was standing over him. Her presence like a beacon in the squall. The pressure around him was nearly crushing as the storm intensified. She raised her chin, her pristine fuku now tattered and bloodstained. Her wild auburn locks clung desperately to her darkened face. Crimson still freshly dripping from both of her once gloved hands. 

“Why?” was all she could muster. Her voice was dry and cracked from exhaustion and overuse. He didn’t dare look her in the eyes. Jupiter grabbed him by the collar bringing him up to his feet, another display of the power that had drawn him so intimately close to her. Her hands felt like fire around his neck. His focus remained fixed on the ground, he knew it would break him to look upon her gaze. “Why?” she tried again. The power of Metallia struggled with his very soul, fighting furiously to keep him from looking upon her, but all of the sorcery in the known universe would not prevent him from seeing her one last time. He forced his head upward, getting lost in a sea of emerald green, a hue he would never forget. Nephrite cried out to stop his body from betraying him. Jupiter was a skilled warrior, he knew she was aware of the knife in his hand. They were both mortally wounded, spent. Tears spilled from his eyes and a strangled scream erupted from his parched throat as the dagger ground into her flesh. She grabbed the sides of his face as the fog from his mind lifted. 

“There you are,” she managed through short shallow breaths. Brushing back the tangled hair from his eyes as tears freely flowed down her face. They both collapsed to their knees. 

“I am sorry, love.” He cried into her hair as he held her close. 

“Do you-” Jupiter struggled. “-remember the night we met?”

“I will never forget it. Nor you.” His vision started to darken. He saw a figure through the downpour on the horizon who approached them. Nephrite only saw a haze of purple as a glaive was lowered on the Moon.

_ Rest now. _

... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is set before the fall of the Silver Millennium

Orange heels clicked at a rapid pace down the crystal hallway. Venus paused at the chamber door, giving her customary three-knock entrance. “Enter,” a quiet voice spoke from within. Venus opened the door, quietly clicking it shut behind her.

“So what was so urgent that I had to be pulled from prayer?” Mars scorned in the corner. “I’m certain it could’ve waited, Psyche.” The Martian Princess straightened out her scarlet robes and took a seat. 

“It’s Venus, at the moment. I am clearly in my Senshi garb right now, Fuchi. You should address me by my correct title.” Venus ran her hands up and down her fuku. “Besides, what news I have is far better than whatever you were doing during prayer.” Mars held back from chastising her, simply consigning to rolling her eyes. She had to agree, but never out loud, that Psyche’s gossip was typically quite scandalous. She did have a way with some of the Lunar Guardsmen.

“Oh Venus, if I had known that this was simply about some teenage gossip, I would’ve continued on with my studies.” Mercury lashed, attempting to get up and leave. Venus caught her arm. 

“Anahita, you’re going to want to stay for this I promise.” Venus flashed her signature smile. 

“Am I privy to this gossip as well Venus?” Serenity inquired with a wink.

“My Princess, of course!” Psyche grinned. Serenity was her closest gossip companion after all. “Something, my friends, is afool.” 

“Someone is definitely a fool…..” Mars smirked before Mercury cut in. “That would be afoot, dear. And what exactly do you mean? We live in a palace, surrounded by royalty from all over the System. Isn’t there typically always something afoot?” Mercury stated matter of factly. Venus glared as Mars tried to stifle a chuckle. 

“This isn’t just something, Ana. This is something major. Uranus and Neptune have been summoned from the outer realms.” Venus couldn’t help but smile, she had them now. The three other princesses suddenly seemed rather interested.

“What? No way. What could they possibly be coming here for? Did Mama send for them?” Serenity inquired, totally captivated. She leaned in closer to Venus on the bed. The Leader of Senshi grinned wickedly. 

“Yes, my dear Princess. The Queen herself. And they are to arrive any minute. I for one, vote we try out the passageways by ourselves and see what’s going on in the Throne Room.” Venus was already grabbing Serenity by the hand. The tunnels that wove behind the palace walls were meant for emergencies only, Luna had lectured continuously. 

“Excuse me. Are we not invited?” Mars inquired. Her delicate eyebrow slightly raised. “Because there is no sense in spying from behind a dusty wall when we could sit in the throne room. Really, Venus, you’re too much sometimes.” Fuchi scoffed and started towards the door.

“We are not to be present, that was an order from the Queen.” Mars quickly spun on her heels. “Yes, you heard correctly. That’s why I’m here in this room, and not already waiting in the throne room with her majesty.” Venus couldn’t help but smirk as she noticed the soft pink glow spread across Mars’ face.

“Then let’s be off,” the Martian Princess nearly spat. “Come, Ana.” Venus and Serenity giggled as the fiery woman stormed over to the Crescent Moon statue in the back of the room, giving the bottom of the piece a quick tug. She pushed against the section of wall directly in front of her, it swung wide revealing a passageway. Fuchi silently began motioning them all in. Mercury quickly bent down, turning on the lighted pathway. 

“Now, which way Anahita?” Venus questioned staring down the split in the path. Before she could even finish, Mercury held her computer, visor already up over her face. 

“Let’s see from here, two lefts and a right. I would recommend we hurry, if my computer is correct there are two incoming energy sources at the teleportation bay.” Mercury walked ahead of them, her face buried in her handheld computer. They walked a good distance before Anahita suddenly stopped. “It should be, here.” She turned quickly to her right. All four piled into the small doorway.

“How are we to hear anything?” Mars grumbled. Venus quickly tugged on her robe sleeve, quietly motioning her down another small corridor. “This is the wall directly behind Serenity’s throne, I’ll open the passage just slightly and perhaps we can get a glimpse of what’s going on. Nevertheless, we’ll be able to hear what all the commotion is about. Suitable for you?” Psyche gave the Martian Princess a wink, Fuchi only grumbled in return. “Can you get a reading of who is in the throne room, Ana?”

“Already on it. It seems like only Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis and I believe, your mother Psyche, Queen Lada. Oh, Uranus and Neptune are nearly here.” Mercury quickly finished as the room fell silent and the two rarely seen Senshi entered.

Uranus and Neptune quickly bowed to Serenity. 

“You summoned us, my Queen?” Uranus spoke, her head still bent towards the floor. 

“Ira, Thetis.” Serenity smiled nodding towards Uranus and then Neptune. “I am afraid I am in need of your assistance. This task has the potential to be quite hazardous, I deeply regret that I am even asking this of you.” Serenity motioned towards Luna who quickly nodded in return and approached the two Senshi. “Luna has all the information that you will need for this mission saved in the holosphere she is giving you. Your target is of great importance. We have word she is in great peril. Due to your success in retrieving Nephthys and returning her to her tomb, I am certain that you will prevail. Bring the target here, ensure that you are not seen. It may be difficult to acquire her from her retainers, assure them she will be safe here. Selene be with you both, I look forward to your quick and successful return. No one is to know of this endeavor.” And as quickly as the two older Senshi came, they were off and back to the teleportation pad.

…

“I just don’t understand!” Venus wrinkled her face as she shut the passageway door into Serenity’s bedroom. “Why weren’t we asked? Who is the target? And more importantly why is it being kept a secret from us?” She scowled.

“I’m certain Queen Serenity has her reasons. We aren’t privy to everything.” Mercury spoke rapidly, and returned to her computer, obviously doing some research. “It must be rather important to recall the Outer Senshi from their post.”

“Yeah, Psyche. This is only the second time I’ve ever even seen the Outer Senshi. You know it must be something dreadful.” Serenity nervously spoke.

Venus still seemed unsatisfied with the answer. She paused, taking note of how terribly quiet Fuchi had become, as she sat in the corner looking lost in thought. “You ok over there?” She asked. Fuchi shook her head as if coming out of a trance. “Yes, yes. Just seeing flashes of things. It’s difficult to tell if it’s past or present though.” Venus started to give her grief, but noticed the distraught look on Mars’ face and decided otherwise.

“I believe I will retire for the evening. Please let me know if you hear word of any activity.” Mars quickly bowed her head and excused herself from the room. 

…

Serenity….Serenity…..

The young princess slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times, trying to clear her sleepy haze. She attempted to speak.

“Shhh...we have to move quickly. We think Neptune and Uranus must be on their way back. There are guards swarming the entire palace.” Psyche spoke softly. “The Queens of Mars and Mercury arrived a few hours ago, something is definitely going on.”

Serenity sat up, giving a quick yawn and stretch. She began looking over the floor.

“Got them.” Fuchi bent down, placing Serenity’s slippers on her feet. “Now let’s go see what we’re missing.” She extended her hand. The quartet rapidly moved down the narrow passageway.

“You think it’s really them? It’s been over two weeks, I assumed whatever they were up to would’ve been accomplished already.” Serenity questioned as she tried to keep up with them.

“It must be them. Why else would our mothers arrive without warning? They won’t even tell us why they’re here.” Mars fumed. Serenity gave an uneasy shrug. It wasn’t like her own mother to keep secrets from her either.

Venus held a finger up to her mouth, signaling them to remain silent. She slowly pushed the door open, only far enough so they could get a glimpse. Suddenly the teleportation pad lit up, Serenity had to put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from letting out an audible gasp. A battered Neptune stumbled out of the bright light, collapsing onto her knees and clutching at a large wound on her shoulder. Uranus quickly followed, carrying in her arms a near lifeless body. Serenity quickly stood and began to approach them when four other figures walked out of the teleporter. The Queens of Mars and Venus put themselves between the newcomers and Queen Serenity.

“Th-they’re fine. She needs….medical attention. Now.” Uranus ground out, clearly exhausted. 

“Lada, please find Queen Aceso as fast as you can and meet me in my chambers. Hurry.” Serenity motioned them behind her throne. 

“It appears we have some stowaways…” Artemis murmured in disappointment, as he opened the door to the passageway, all four princesses came tumbling out into the floor in a tangle of arms, hair and pajamas.

“Not a word of this. Now come.” Queen Serenity spoke in haste. The Princess Quartet stared at each other in confusion, deciding to bring up the rear of the group. They followed the unknown four women, who appeared to be heavily armed. Neptune began to stumble, Uranus seemed to be worried.

“Allow me? So you can assist your counterpart?” The tallest of the group inquired, extending her arms. Uranus was an incredibly tall woman, but this warrior dwarfed even her. Her short brunette hair fell down into her face slightly, her green headband was threadbare and nearly useless, she carried a mighty hammer that Psyche surmised that none of them would even be able to lift from the ground. Uranus let out a sigh of discontent, but handed over the auburn-haired target, reaching down and scooping up Neptune. They were closing in on the Queen's chambers. Fuchi nudged Anahita in the arm, motioning towards the shields the four of them wore on their backs. “That is the emblem for the Royal House of Jove.” Mercury whispered, and suddenly this secret mission was making more sense. The Queen opened the door, scurrying them inside. Luna gave them a stern lecture about actually listening to orders and obeying them, as they were relegated to the corner of the room. They watched in silence as the behemoth of a woman whom her comrades called Ganymede, laid down the wounded warrior. 

“What is going on Luna? We are not children, we deserve to know.” Venus scowled. She was interrupted by the door bursting open, and the Queens of Venus and Mercury coming to the side of Serenity. Serenity quietly spoke to Aceso, the blunette ruler moved towards the woman quickly placing her hand on her forehead. 

“She is burning up. How long has she had the fever? How many days has she been like this?” She continued her battery of questions out loud, directed to no one in particular. Aceso made quick work of the lightweight armor covering the woman’s body, taking a pair of shears to the tunic underneath. “By Mercury…” She quietly gasped. “Serenity this is unacceptable for a Princess.” The four Inner Princesses looked at each other, there were only two Princesses that they had never met, and one was currently entombed. 

“What do you mean unacceptable?” The woman who spoke was dark complected, her hair done in an intricate chocolate braid. She wore a long sword with the symbol of Jupiter on the hilt. The Queen of Mercury seemed stunned by the lack of etiquette. Noticing the look on the Queen's face, she quickly rephrased.“Your Majesty, I am inquiring what you believe to be so ghastly.” 

“And you are exactly?” Aceso inquired while retrieving several items from her bag.

“Io, your Majesty. I am the Princess’ lead retainer and Captain of our Legion.” Aceso only half nodded, going back to her work. 

“Your Princess is in dire health. These wounds appear to be old.” She pointed towards the abdomen, where several long lacerations appeared to be in the process of healing, but severely inflamed. “I assume she is septic. You shouldn’t have made her wait this long to seek help. Not to mention that a Princess should never be in this condition. Look at all these wounds and scars, just ghastly.” The Queen of Mercury set up her computer and began to scan the body. The room fell into an awkward silence. The two women on either side of Io placed their hands on her shoulders. 

Serenity looked to her three Senshi. They all came to the realization why Jupiter hadn’t joined them several years ago when they began their training, it was never spoken of. Luna and Serenity had refused to ever answer questions regarding the lack of a Jovian Senshi. 

“Io, if I may.” Serenity began. “What has become of our dear friend, Queen Demeter?” 

Queen Lada of Venus stepped forward towards them. “Yes, I would like to know as well. It isn’t like Demeter to go this long without any sort of communication. We have been worried sick.” Lada cringed as she watched Aceso inject a syringe into the neck of the Princess, before turning back to face them. “I find it hard to believe she would allow her only daughter to be left in this condition.”

The four of them shifted uncomfortably. “Tell us! This instant! Demeter is dear to us, and I have seen visions that are most uncertain,” the Martian Queen demanded. 

The shortest one of the group stepped forward, her eyes an icy blue and her hair almost unnaturally white. She sighed heavily, removing her bow and quiver and leaning it against the wall. “Europa, your Majesties.” The woman bowed quickly. “Our Beloved Queen went missing at the battle of Thebe some months ago. We are unsure if she is alive, or in what condition she might be in. The enemies last stronghold is Io Castle, our next intended target. We hope to find her there.”

Serenity appeared nervous, unusual for the normally stoic ruler. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by anyone in the room. “What of the King? We heard a rumor that he may have perished but that was quite some time ago,” she inquired.

It was the fourth and final woman that answered this time. She appeared older and more battle worn than the others. “You are correct, your Majesty. He died valiantly in the battle of Himalia. I believe it would be equivalent to four of your Lunar years,” the one named Callisto replied.

Lada looked lost in thought. “We are all Matriarchal societies, but when the need arises a male heir may rule if the circumstances allow it. Is that what is currently happening on Jupiter? Since the King has died, and our dearest comrade is missing?” She asked Callisto who only shook her head. “The two crown princes, Hektor and Jason were lost long ago.” This meant nothing to the other Princesses but everything to their Mother’s. 

“Wait, Serenity we cannot allow….” Lada started.

“Who has been ruling your planet for the last year in the absence of the Queen?” Serenity spoke quickly, holding up her hand to silence Lada. The four of them paused before Io stepped forward. “Princess Alke.” 

“Serenity, again. We cannot allow this, our largest planet and an army that easily dwarfs the combined military might of all the rest of our collective forces being ruled by a girl even younger than my Psyche.” She motioned towards Venus.“This cannot stand, we must intervene.”

“We’ll be fine. We’re about to finish this fight. Alke has been a fine ruler, Jupiter has prospered and we are nearing the end of this millennia-long war,” Ganymede stated bluntly. “She has rallied our forces and lead us to many victories. No one else in the System has apparently noticed that she has been our ruling monarch. In two days time, we are to take Io, and this will be over.”

“I will be most pleased when this wretched war is done. Her mother will have our heads if she finds out what kind of trouble she was in. The medicine I gave her is just the beginning of her treatment needs,” The Queen of Mercury said sternly. “She cannot be allowed to return yet.”

The Monarchs talked amongst themselves quietly.

“Luna, why can’t my mother just send forces to help them?” Serenity questioned.

“Oh, dear girl. It is almost too much to explain in one night. The relationship the Lunarian Kingdom has with the Jovian people is neutral at best.” Luna sighed heavily, knowing that her simple answer wouldn’t do. 

“Luna, we are not children. It’s time you all start telling us the truth.” Fuchi scowled. 

Luna heaved again. “Have a seat.”

…

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Understand-” Luna paused, drawing in a deep breath that caused her soft fur to fluff. “-that none of the actions that I am about to describe occurred in the last few generations. No one is to blame. No one is at fault. But to understand the current climate we must go back and understand what took place.” She hesitated, waiting on some kind of acknowledgment that the quartet understood what she was saying. 

“Eons ago, this planetary system was much different. Every planet fended for itself. War was constant. The struggle was brutal. Darkness from outside our galaxy was a constant threat. Starvation, famine, and disease were rampant. The planetary kingdoms seldom interacted, their worlds rarely traded goods. Isolationism was thought to be the only key to a prosperous realm. It was the Jovian empire that extended the first olive branch to an inner kingdom. Mercury needed metals, ore and other precious stones for its advanced technological equipment, more than it could ever mine. Jove and it’s immense satellites had excess. In exchange, Mercury sent its scientists to Jupiter to begin Terraforming the planet, and the rest of Jove’s outer brethren. At this point in history, the outer planets dwelled mostly on its moons, the gaseous surface below was dangerous and floating structures often failed. To have the ability to colonize these massive planets would be extraordinary. Jupiter became the ultimate scientific and social experiment. Sixty-Seven satellites, sixty-seven varying cultures, and peoples suddenly converged onto Jove’s new surface. It failed miserably on Saturn and Uranus. Religious differences too great for the Ringed giant. Warring tribes refused to reconcile on Uranus. Neptune went a bit more smoothly, their realm is a peaceful one with only thirteen colonies. All eyes were on our largest planet as the ships descended from Jove’s orbital grasp. Chaos ensued at first. It was no easy task trying to meld such a varied number of people and languages. It was Queen Inanna of the current Jovian lineage who vowed to bring harmony to Jupiter. She instituted separate communities for all of the satellite nations. However, there were no segregated learning centers, markets or medical centers. The folk of the moons would assimilate during the day and return for a bit of peace to their quiet communities. Years passed, generations marched on and Inanna’s promised peace was finally brought to fruition. A common Jovian language was used, but their original tongue was never forgotten and was spoke often. Traditions were melded together, bridges built. Jove was a unified people. And suddenly that was quite terrifying for many who lived in the Inner sanctum.” 

“Why would there be fear? It sounds like an excellent society.” Mercury said, quickly glancing up from her small keyboard as she continued to furiously type, no doubt taking notes.

“I am inclined to agree with Anahita. Our prosperous kingdom cannot garner neutral relations with our satellite societies, and there are only _ two _ . Wouldn’t it be more intelligent to have studied Jovian societal architecture and try to replicate its success?” Fuchi questioned while straightening her robe sleeves and tucking her feet more properly underneath her frame. 

Luna deeply sighed. “My girls, while you are both correct, you must understand what a different time it was. No planet had ever amassed such a large force of unified people. If the ruling matriarchs of Jove had deemed it necessary to expand their empire then it would have been so. There was no Silver Crystal. No central Monarch ruling the galaxy. Colonization had been carried out before and was feared. When darkness began to creep into the Outer domain, only Jove stood with the other kingdoms in their defense. The outer realms prevented the spread of darkness into the rest of our galaxy. It was Serenity XI who was the architect behind the Silver Crystal. The seers of Mars had seen calamity on the horizon. She along with our Mauan predecessors created your transformation wands and drew up a treaty. Each Inner kingdom would send their eldest daughter and heir to the throne to the Moon, where they would become the protectors of the next Serenity, and also contribute power for the creation of the crystal. In exchange, they would be shielded by the Silver Crystal and saved from the looming darkness.” Luna paused taking in a deep breath. “The original treaty excluded the outer kingdoms. For what I do not know as our predecessors never explained or perhaps were not at liberty to discuss. A pact was designed and presented to the Jovian kingdom. If they joined the new Silver Alliance and also sent their heir to the Moon, Serenity would ensure that the Outer realms were safe, but they were to be the stalwarts of the galaxy. The Silver Crystal could not be used for just any threat, incidents deemed minuscule were to be dealt with by the new protectors from Uranus and Neptune. Queen Tiamat of Jove was given the choice and her choice was peace. The Outer kingdoms joined the alliance. Each planet; Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune all contributed their power to the creation of the Silver Crystal. A petal from each kingdom was spawned and subsequently forged together by the power of Queen Serenity into the Silver Crystal. The decision made by Tiamat would have resounding consequences on Jupiter. Her subjects were fiercely divided about the Silver Alliance. Those loyal to the crown saw it as an opportunity for galaxy-wide peace, something not thought possible. Those in opposition saw it as a power grab by the new ruling monarchy. Jove had thrived and expanded its empire for millennia, many did not see the need to weaken themselves and join the Silver Alliance. Civil war consumed the planet and has raged ever since we thought with little end in sight.” 

“Until  _ now _ . No thanks to any part of this farce of an alliance.” Io quipped from her seated position on the bed next to the Jovian Princess. “ _ Our _ Senshi have sacrificed more than any other. How many have fallen in the name of the  _ Moon  _ and the  _ Alliance _ ? And yet there has been absolutely no aid to our cause. It is only an Alliance when it benefits the Moon or the Inner Realm.”

“That is the talk of a traitor!” The Queen of Venus rose to her feet in defense glancing over to Queen Serenity who only raised her hand.

“She is correct Lada. We have let this go on for much too long.” Serenity sighed and bowed her head. “It has always been in the name of diplomacy-”

“And fear.” The Martian Queen spoke hastily.

“We are aware.” Io’s tone grew less harsh. “We are not the dumb barbarians you think us to be. If you supported the current Jovian lineage and we lost this war, there would be little doubt that the Rebels would take their fight to the rest of your kingdoms. And I’m certain there is something unsavory about the thought of using the Silver Crystal on mere mortals.”

“The Jovian Senshi are proud of their sacrifice. Only they shoulder the burden of being the Senshi of Protection. Not only protecting the Princess but the other heirs as well.” The eldest of the Jovian guard added to the conversation. 

“I still find it to be too little too late. Now that you know that we are nearing victory you decide to aid us. It’s nearly insulting.” Io smirked knowing that she had irritated the other Monarchs. She opened her mouth to speak again.

“Io, my dear friend. Let us not insult  _ all _ of the Galaxy in one night. They are being kind enough to harbor us.” Io immediately turned towards the hushed voice.

“Princess.” She managed to reach out and grab the Jovian Princess’ hand, tears instantly pricking at her eyes. “I am sorry we were unable to keep you safe.” The other Jovian guard members flocked to the bedside. 

“I am  _ fine _ .” Alke hesitated before attempting futilely to get herself out of bed.

“No. Unfortunately, you are not.” Queen Aceso shook her head. “You cannot leave yet, not until you are a fair bit more recovered.” The Mercurian monarch glanced over to Serenity. 

“If you and your guard would be more comfortable, I’m sure we can get you moved to the Jovian wing. I would very much like to speak with you tomorrow, Alke, if you are up to it.” Serenity said smiling warmly. Alke nodded in return and began fussing over all the attention. She let out a fiery shriek as Ganymede draped her over her shoulder as the Quartet made their way to the Jovian sanctum.

“Won’t they be seen?” Lada asked, concern riddling her face.

“We must prove that we are true allies. We can no longer hide. Let them be seen, perhaps that will send a message to the remaining rebels that their days on Jove are numbered.” Serenity then turned to the other princesses. “Now everyone off to bed. It has been quite the eventful night.” 

Psyche lingered the longest. She had more questions now than ever.

…

The Princess of Venus walked down the long corridors of the palace. Her sleep was fitful and she was running behind on her morning duties. She came to a stop when she saw the Jovians in the courtyard. Alke was in the middle of them all, sparring like she wasn’t just near-death only hours before. Psyche paused for a long while watching, leaning against a pillar and trying to remain out of view. She was awestruck by Alke’s swordsmanship, she watched as each blow hit with surgical precision. Her other guard urging her on even through obvious pain. The comradery they shared was admirable, for a brief moment she might even consider herself to be envious. 

“She is quite something.” Psyche startled. “Oh, I’m sorry Princess. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” It was the eldest of the quartet, Callisto, if Psyche remembered correctly. 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Psyche began to walk away.

“We would die for her. Can you say the same about your Princess?” Callisto’s gaze never leaving the direction of her charge. 

“B-but of course.” Venus stammered, taken aback by the bluntness of the question. 

“Alke would sacrifice herself for us as well. I know you are the leader of the Senshi. I just wanted to see what kind of woman you truly are.” Callisto started back towards the others.

“May I ask-” Venus hesitated. “-may I ask why Alke has a guard? Is it because of the war?” 

Callisto stopped and smiled. “My dear girl. She doesn’t  _ have _ us. She  _ leads _ us. The Satellite Regiment is the most elite fighting force in the Jovian military. The four of us are her closest counsel. There are sixty-three other women in our legion of retainers. Throughout its valiant history, the reigning Princess of Jupiter has always led our unit. She cannot take up the shield of Jove until she can best us all in battle and prove herself worthy of the title. Alke has fought with us since she could barely wield a weapon. In the trenches, through it all. The blood, the sweat, the piss and death, losses and victories.  _ She _ has never wavered.  _ We _ have never wavered. Because we are Jovians, Princess Venus.” Callisto grabbed Venus gently by the forearm. “Alke is relentless, she will be your greatest ally and protector. Quit does not exist even in the furthest reaches of her DNA. Do  _ not _ get her killed.” Psyche attempted to speak before Callisto released her arm. “I can see greatness in you, Princess. Do not squander it due to pride or arrogance.”

Psyche was unsure of how to respond.

“Is Callisto giving you a lecture Princess Venus?” Callisto cleared her throat and released Psyche’s arm from her grasp. Psyche turned to face Alke, swallowing hard. Her gaze lifting ever upward to meet emerald green. Psyche could hardly remember a time she felt intimidated by another woman, but there was something about the Jovian princess that emanated a power that she hadn’t quite mastered. “That is her specialty, lectures and her spear,” Alke chuckled. Callisto bowed, taking her leave and allowing the young future monarchs to chat in private. “I hope she didn’t offend you.” The Jovian Princess tried to read Psyche’s troubled features. “Callisto can be rather blunt, but she is as honest and loyal as they come. It was nice to finally meet you in person, Venus. I look forward to finally joining your entourage after this war is over.” Psyche wrinkled her brow as Alke bowed to her and started towards the throne room. 

“A-are you actually?” Venus managed. Alke paused in the hallway, never turning around. “Are you actually looking forward to working with our team?”

“Why yes. Why wouldn’t I be? I have trained my entire life to lead my Regiment and to fulfill my duties as the Senshi of Protection.” Alke said nothing more and continued towards the throne room, her guard in tow behind her. Psyche decided to follow behind them. 

Venus watched with interest as Alke interacted with each of her counsel. With Ganymede it was playful banter. Callisto reminded her of her manners and to act like the current ruling monarch that she was. Io was still deeply distracted by the upcoming battle to free her home satellite, Psyche could overhear whispers of strategies. Europa was quiet and calculating, giving Alke reassuring pats and hushed words of encouragement. 

It was all much like her relationship with the other Inner princesses, although their bond was not as forged as the Jovians. Venus began to fret over how Alke would assimilate. Her culture was so unlike theirs. Psyche pondered over war, she and the others had never been in battle and thus could not fathom not only charging into a skirmish but leading an entire army to victory. 

“I can tell you’re troubled. I hope that I have not insulted your highness in some manner.” Callisto shook Psyche from her thoughts. 

“Oh no, just thinking is all.” Psyche pondered over discussing these concerns with a total stranger. “It’s just-” She paused again. “-how am I to lead a person who does not need lead? Who needs to be taught nothing from myself? Isn’t that the definition of a leader?”

Callisto smiled. “We are always growing and learning. When that process halts it is because you have allowed yourself to become stagnant. You both can grow with each other. Allow Alke to teach you the strategy of war, about the physical and mental aspects of battle. In turn you can teach her your customs, traditions and history of your kingdoms. I assure you that is something we have not covered in our lessons.” Callisto chuckled. “You can help guide her when she receives her transformation wand. I’m certain your Senshi powers  _ feel _ and act differently than those you can access in your un-transformed state. I assure you that Alke will not try and take over your team, that is not her nature if that is what you fear.”

Psyche appreciated the chat. The thought of being taught by a battle-tested peer instead of people twice her age with no combat experience was appealing. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as dreadful as she had assumed.

…

“You’re unusually quiet given the circumstances.” Mars whispered to Venus as they both tried in vain to listen to all of the goings on. It was difficult to hone in on one conversation.

Venus never replied, her gaze stayed fixed on the Jovian Princess. They were wrapping up telling the other Monarchs of the strategy to take Io Castle. Queen Serenity resigned to allow them to leave, bidding them safe travels and Selene’s blessing to end the war. Uranus and Neptune were to follow, only to intervene unless Alke’s life was in absolute peril. The Jovian entourage was about to set foot inside the transporter.

“Wait!” Venus finally broke her silence. “Queen Serenity-” The leader of the Senshi approached the Queen. Bending down on one knee. “-I wish to accompany Uranus and Neptune.”

“Psyche!” Lada, Queen of Venus rumbled from across the room. “Absolutely not. The Jovians still fight like-” She paused fussing over the correct verbiage.

“Barbarians.” The Monarch of Mercury finished for her. “It would be much swifter to use a thermonuclear warhead equipped with a Cobalt-60 radioisotope. A few of those and this war would’ve been over long ago. It’s shameful to continue to fight with weapons. Hardly a step above the Terrans.” 

“And kill millions of innocent lives.” Alke paused with her back turned. “Not to mention that the Cobalt-60 would render that section of planet uninhabitable for generations. We fight with honor. We don’t cower behind screens or in dropships. We have the capability of dropping massive kinetic weapons from our orbital crafts. But we do not. The potential loss of life is too great.” Alke turned and approached Venus and Serenity. “She can accompany us. You have my word that I will keep her safe.”

…

Ten minutes on the surface and already Psyche was donning an oxygen mask. 

“Your body will get used to the intense gravity change rather quickly.” Callisto knelt next to Venus who only groaned in response. Her body had never felt so heavy, her limbs utterly useless. 

Her diaphragm seemed to struggle with every breath. But, Callisto was right it was slowly improving. 

“I think you’ll find Io a bit more hospitable.” Alke chuckled bending down to check on her new comrade. She placed two fingers along the thumb side of Psyche’s wrist. “Nervous? Or is it the atmospheric change?” The Jovian Princess seemed slightly concerned.

Psyche pulled the oxygen mask away. “Maybe a bit of both.” Alke pried no further, her gaze lifted towards the sky. Psyche’s eyes followed. The Jovian cloudscape was breathtaking. She had heard someone mention they were near a storm in the high north. The tan and teal clouds swirled in a vortex above them, the sky dancing with thousands of lightning bolts. 

The Princess of Venus began to relax, her chest no longer felt heavy. Alke dug through her large rucksack, pulling out a small mask and inserting a green canister in the side. 

“It’s portable. We need to move soon. For Io.” Alke was brief as she gave Psyche the new oxygen mask. 

“By the time we drop, you shouldn’t even need it.” Ganymede roared with laughter.

Psyche wrinkled her brow. “Drop?” she asked.

“We took the teleportation center on Io several weeks ago. Our forces have been massing ever since. There are two ways to get there from our current position-” Callisto paused. “Teleport or  _ jump _ .”

“We are certainly not using the teleportation pads. Much too slow. Our regiment performs a Halo Jump from one of our drop ships. No worries Princess, we’ll make sure you’re suited up with one of us.” Ganymede gave Psyche a hard pat on the shoulder. 

Psyche was suddenly rethinking this endeavor entirely.

…

The goggles Psyche wore fogged with every rapid breath. Alke had insisted they tandem jump together. The aircraft was unbelievably loud, much different than the luxury craft that the princess of Venus was accustomed to. Uranus and Neptune were each tethered to Ganymede and Io, Psyche couldn’t help but notice that they seemed strangely calm. The lift gate at the rear of the ship opened, Venus felt her heart begin to pound incessantly. 

“Slow your breathing.” Alke leaned down whispering in her ear. “Don’t want you losing consciousness during our descent. Alke was the first out of the ship, a running jump followed by an impressive tuck and roll in the air. Psyche managed to pry her eyes open and quickly regretted the endeavor. The were falling at a rather rapid pace, their heads pointed towards the ground. The thick clouds of Io racing past them, Venus felt the hair on her neck stand up from the static charge in the air. She could hear the others behind them, voices muffled to her covered ears. Finally the ground was visible, too visible for her liking considering their current rate of speed. Alke looped an arm around one of Psyche’s turning them more upright and hitting the button on her jet pack, the upward thrust jolted them but quickly reduced the pace of their descent. Ganymede had said this used to be done with parachutes, but was far too slow to be used during active combat. It gave the enemy the perfect target in the air. So these packs had been engineered. It was a little unnerving to imagine one of them failing mid-jump but Psyche had to admit it was impressively quick. She stared in awe at the sheer number of soldiers on the ground, there were Jovians as far as the eye could see. Massing troops was quite the understatement. It was the largest collection of people she had ever laid eyes on.

They landed a little awkwardly but Alke wasted no time shedding her equipment and releasing Psyche from her harness. Venus sighed gratefully, as she no longer looked like an infant in a carrier.

“Stay close. As the battle begins keep by us.” Alke spoke hastily as she began to be swarmed with other warriors. The interactions going on were already worlds different than Psyche was accustomed to on Venus. On her home planet, soldiers were sparse and would give a quick bow as she passed. This was raucous, hugs, back pats and loud war cries. Soon Psyche had been pushed away from the Jovian princess who was now surrounded by hundreds of her warriors-- all women, Venus noted. Ganymede waded through the crowd to pluck her out of the sea of bodies and lead her into a large tent.

“Do you require a weapon, Mistress Venus?” Io asked from the corner. “We have extras. Although, I imagine your current transformation state should suffice.” Psyche only nodded, grasping the hilt of her sword. Io returned to her work, dragging out a large green trunk, Callisto offering her assistance.

“It’s time, my  προθυμώς.” Io knelt at Alke’s feet. Psyche wrinkled her brow, the translator in her right ear unable to recognize the word. 

“It’s old Jovian.” Ganymede whispered to Venus. “My  _ liege _ .” 

“No. I cannot Io, it should be the Queen…” Alke seemed dismayed at whatever Io was suggesting.

“Our dearest Queen would’ve passed this to you long ago if she were with us. You are ready, you are worthy. When we finish this fight today it will be under your command. You will raise the shield against our enemies and we will follow you to victory.” Io rose and unlocked the trunk, she pulled out an emerald green shield, the golden symbol of Jupiter emblazoned on the front. It was well worn with deep scuffs and scratches. And then a set of gold and silver gauntlets, each equipped with a curved blade. Psyche tried to mask her confusion when Alke knelt at Io’s feet. This simple act was against everything that Psyche had been taught. 

“Thank you for this honor.” Alke whispered, taking the shield from Io. “Now it is time to liberate your home, old friend.” The Jovian Princess clambered to her feet and exited the tent gathering her Regiment as she went. She paused looking out over the battlefield. On top of a small hill in the distance stood Io Castle, its sparkling emerald green spirals rising up above the low lying clouds. That is where the Princess of Jupiter was born but had spent little time before it was taken by the Rebel forces. Alke pulled the gauntlets over her wrists, the top of the gauntlet reaching over knuckles. She raised the shield to the sky, and as if Jove himself was responding to her and bolt of lightning came screaming down from the heavens striking the shield and traveling around Alke’s lightly armored figure. The electricity danced around the metal gauntlets on her wrists.

“Jove is with us!” Ganymede bellowed, obviously eager for a skirmish. Psyche waited, for what she wasn’t certain. A rally cry, an elaborate speech, something that she had read about to declare the start of the battle. But it never came, without a word Alke charged ahead, her closest four comrades directly behind her followed by the rest of the Regiment and the army at the rear. Alke was like the wind, she was already halfway to the castle and Venus was having difficulty keeping up with her long legged Senshi counterpart. Psyche saw the rebels streaming down the hillside, her heart pounding wildly at the thought of meeting another human in combat, but there was no turning back now. Jupiter met the first combatant, Psyche froze as Alke’s sword severed the head of the man, his body hadn’t even hit the ground yet before the Jovian Princess had mauled another. Venus stared at the lifeless head on the ground, its mouth fixed open and eyes glassy. All around her way chaos, the rest of the Regiment pushing around her storming forward nearly knocking her to the ground. She was startled as an arrow almost grazed her face, glancing up she saw the archer in front of her nocking another arrow. Instincts kicking in she released her Love Me chain, its fluorescent orange glow wrapping around the soldiers neck. She gave it a small tug, he fell to the ground his bow and quiver out of reach. Panic slowly crept through her as the man struggled to breathe, he kicked violently against the blood stained earth and slowly began to grow still. He let out another agonal gasp, his choked cries barely audible, tears pricked at Venus’ eyes. She could no longer tolerate the thought of being the soldier’s end, she released her chain and settled down on her knees. Venus glanced up as she heard a loud metallic noise that roused her from her stupor. Alke stood over her, a mangled arrow on the ground by her feet. The Jovian quickly dispatched the rebel soldier, and ran back to check on the rattled Princess.

“Have you ever killed a person?” Alke questioned, giving the shorter girl a squeeze on the arm. Psyche could hardly muster the energy to shake her head no. Alke extended her hand, pulling Venus to her feet and staying by her side until she was steady. “The first is the most difficult. Knowing that you’ve claimed a life. Does it make you a murderer? If it’s in the name of a glorious cause does that somehow absolve you of guilt? It is a path that we all must navigate on our own. I promised your mother I would bring you home safe, and I meant that. Stay with me and others.” Venus only nodded in response. 

Alke cut through a swathe of soldiers ahead of them, the gauntlets on her arms were an impressive weapon. The blades could be released and thrown and due to their magnetic nature would return to the gauntlet when Alke squeezed her hand. Venus stayed tucked behind Alke, wincing occasionally as stray droplets of blood would be aerosolized into the surrounding area. They finally met up with the others. Venus continued to watch the impressive forward formation that Alke and her entourage made look rather effortless. Ganymede and Alke were in the front, the heavy hitters. Io and Callisto on the flanks with Europa and her bow in the rear. They moved through swathes of soldiers, Europa opening fire first from afar. Alke and Ganymede breaking any lines and the final two cleaning up the remnants and watching their surroundings. It definitely made her think about battle strategies differently, and how this could translate over to the Senshi.

They had finally made it the front gates of Io Castle. The enemy was tired and near defeat. Venus who had joined Neptune and Uranus stood from afar, keeping watch over the situation. Alke and her legion were in a dense nest of rebel forces. The last remaining stronghold before they could finally claim victory. Psyche noticed some movement on one of the balconies of the castle. She moved forward to try and get a better look. Her eyes widened, she could see a figure and knew it’s target. 

“Alke!” Psyche attempted to yell across the raucous battlefield. Callisto was closest to Venus, her eyes were drawn towards the Senshi, who continued to flail and point towards the previously unoccupied balcony. The eldest retainer leapt in front of her charge, an arrow piercing her chest. Alke caught the wounded woman, her blood beginning to stain the ground around them. She started to speak to her, but Callisto held up a finger.

“Finish it. For us.” Was all she said before Ganymede scooped up her body and made for a medical tent. Alke picked up the fletching of the near fatal arrow, spinning it in her hands. 

“You know who it belongs to. Now finish what we have started.” Io muttered through clenched teeth.

Alke pushed past the horde of soldiers all around her, standing now in front of the gates of the Castle.

“Cassius!” Her voice boomed like Jove’s thunder.

Psyche watched as the mystery figure clambered down from the balcony, landing gracefully in front of the Jovian Princess.

“Europa always was the better archer.” The brunette man smirked. 

Venus couldn’t help but notice that the fighting had ceased, both sides stood silent. 

“Who is that?” She finally asked Uranus and Neptune. 

“One of the last two heirs to the Jovian throne.” Uranus paused. “Alke’s eldest brother. It was Cassius who helped take Io Castle some years ago. He has been a leader of the rebellion since then.”

Alke’s gaze never wavered. She drew her sword and waited. 

“So it’s come to this.” Cassius growled, his smirk fading as the thunder around them grew louder. “You’ve always been Jove’s favorite child. What a blessing it will be to strike you down and forsake him once again.” 

“Where is our mother? Where is the Queen?” Alke ignored his last bit of banter, attempting to not take the bait. 

“In the dungeons last I checked. But that was some time ago. Now little sister and Jove’s chosen one, let me best you one last time. I will not be merciful.” He too drew his broadsword.

Sparks flew as steel met steel. Cassius seemed taken aback at the power behind Alke’s strikes.

“I am not a child,  _ brother _ .” Alke’s tone was bitter. 

“Then.” He mustered another counter, teeth bared. “ _ Sister _ , you should join me. Together with your Legion we could destroy this farce of an alliance and have our freedom.” 

Alke managed an uppercut, the hilt of her sword making contact with his chin.

“We both know that is cowardly. The Alliance is the only hope of ever achieving peace in our galaxy.” She managed an elbow to his exposed flank. Cassius danced away from her for a moment. 

“At what price has this  _ peace  _ cost our planet? The Queens of the Moon will continue to use our Jovian Senshi like fodder and exploit our riches and resources for their own personal gain!” Cassius broke Alke’s guard, his sword slicing through her tunic sleeve.

“What has your treachery cost  _ our _ family!” Alke bellowed back, swinging her sword upward and dislodging his weapon. “I have met Serenity she is different, and the future queen who I am to protect is pure. It is our duty, my burden to bear to protect them. And I will gladly do it to achieve peace.” She quickly landed an electrified punch to his face. Cassius stumbled backward and onto the ground. “Our  _ brothers _ , our  _ father _ , deserved better. I will not be merciful like they were. That mercy cost them their lives so that you might live and continue to betray us.” Alke picked up the much bigger man, blood slowly trickling down his face. “May Jove have mercy on your soul as you sit before him to be judged.” 

Psyche felt the ground rumble as a terrible roar bellowed from the heavens. Electricity danced around the siblings as a bolt of lightning manifested into a dragon swooped down from the clouds. It let out another great howl as it engulfed the pair, it’s light blinding. When the brilliance faded, Alke was all that remained. She turned her weary body around to face soldiers, rebels and alliance alike and raised the Shield of Jove. What rebels remained immediately collapsed to their knees in surrender.

Io approached her charge, an uncharacteristic smile across her face. 

“Let us find the Queen.” Io placed a hand on Alke’s shoulder. 

“Shall we help?” Venus asked the two Outer Senshi, both agreeing that it wouldn’t hurt to offer any assistance. 

They headed down the stairs of the massive dungeon, all of them pausing at the stench of decay. Psyche couldn’t help but notice the worried look on Alke’s face.

“I am certain Queen Demeter is fine.” She offered. “I know I haven’t been around long, but you Jovians are hardy.” Alke smiles, appreciating the sentiment. 

The group quickly moved through the different cells, releasing any of the prisoners still alive. There were only a few remaining when Alke stopped, her hands fumbling the keys. Io calmly assisted her, she too could see the figure on the small dirty pile of rags in the corner. The tattered dress colored with the royal emerald of their noble house. 

“M-Mother?” Alke asked as she entered the cell. She stopped, not daring to enter further. Alke’s jaw clenched as she repeated her soft plea.

“Alke?” The voice was weak.

“Mother!” Alke screeched, Io and Europa clambering inside. 

“It is you, my sweet girl.” Demeter raised her tired head. “We are not dead? Which plane of existence do we reside?”

The Queen looked exhausted and malnourished. 

“We are quite alive, your Highness. And elated that you are relatively unharmed.” Io bowed. Europa shouted down the corridor for a stretcher and medical assistance. Alke embraced the Queen. 

“We probably have much to discuss, if you are here.” Demeter managed a weak laugh. “I should’ve known it would be you to end this forsaken war.” Alke said nothing, she simply lingered in her mother’s embrace. 

“If I may have some time here on Jupiter, Venus. Before I join you on the Moon.” Alke approached the three Senshi.

Psyche seemed taken aback that she would even ask.

“Well of course, please take all the time you need.” Venus gave her a nod and a gentle pat on the back. 

“Venus?” Demeter inquired. “Would you please inform Serenity and the others of my condition. I am certain-”

“They are exceptionally distraught.” Venus finished for her. “I will inform them immediately, Lady Jupiter. Shall we then?” Venus asked her two older counterparts.

“Congratulations, Alke. I look forward to our reunion. When you arrive on the Moon there is much that I have to inform you of Terra, I believe you’ll find it quite to your liking.” Venus gave a wink and was off.

...


End file.
